


撒娇引火

by llllhou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 贤赫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllhou/pseuds/llllhou
Summary: 这该死的可爱
Relationships: 贤赫
Kudos: 9





	撒娇引火

直播结束，跟哥哥弟弟们打完招呼后，李赫宰就急急忙忙的钻上了一辆开着双闪的车，车上的人等他很久了。  
一上车就规规矩矩的坐在人旁边的座位上，系好安全带，小心翼翼地瞄了一眼，那人正闭着眼睛养神呢。“啊..还好还好，应该没有生气吧”李赫宰心想，可是又莫名觉得周围的空气都冷冰冰的，伸手在风扇口感受了一下：开了热风，那应该一会儿就好了吧。于是把膝盖上的毯子往上拽了拽，闭上眼睛也准备小憩一下。  
车在路上快速行驶着，路灯透过窗户时不时闪出一片片晃眼的光，弄醒了本在浅眠的人。曺圭贤蹙着眉睁开了眼睛，抬手拉上了帘子。身边传来轻微的声响，扭头一看，自己的哥哥正睡得香甜，胸脯微微起伏，白净纤细的手指随意的搭在身上。光影不断地从他脸上掠过，轮廓分明的脸庞显得更加精致有型，曺圭贤看得入迷，占有欲不知觉的从心底蔓延着。  
曺圭贤的心情越来越糟糕，甚至有些隐约的愤怒。他想起今晚的直播，李赫宰那句“人家梦到鬼了啦”简直让他无法做到表情管理，哪怕那人眼力见满分的向自己撒娇求原谅。在直播中虽然以嫌弃的表情一带而过了，但心里的坎绝对不是那么容易就跨过去的。  
曺圭贤记得自己明明跟那人很认真的讲过不许他在外面随便撒娇，本身自带的可爱就已经让曺圭贤觉得很受冒犯了，有多少人因为这点觊觎他可爱的哥哥难道李赫宰心里一点数都没有吗！？一想到现在各种各样的大势CP中唯独贤赫冷得像处在北极圈一样，曺圭贤心里就极度的不平衡，都搬来跟我一起住了，还在外面撩逗各种人，把我当什么了？吃着碗里的看着锅里的么？.....阿西！忍不住怨念地憋了一眼还在熟睡的人，便把头扭过去不再看了，默默在心里盘算着什么。  
“manager hiong~，今晚是不是有事就不回宿舍了呀？”听出话里有话的经纪人在心里无奈的叹了口气后答道：“嗯，不回去了，送完你们我就走。”“内~hiong~”曺圭贤开心的在心里给经纪人哥比了个心。经纪人抬头看了眼后视镜，曺圭贤就像一只餍足的猫，眯着眼靠在座椅上，嘴角上扬，是有什么好事吗？  
李赫宰一觉睡到宿舍楼下，正揉着惺忪的睡眼就看到经纪人开着车一溜烟跑没了，“嗯？manager hiong？？”迷迷糊糊的李赫宰看向曺圭贤希望他能给自己解释一下。“今晚不回来了”曺圭贤一边回答他一边朝着宿舍楼门走去。这下李赫宰清醒了一大半，“什么嘛，说好一起玩游戏的怎么突然就跑掉了呢...”正嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，被回头找他的曺圭贤看见了。本来就心气不顺的人更是火上浇了油一般：又在撒娇！？人都走了还恋恋不舍呢！？为什么对谁都这么多情？！曺圭贤心里烦躁到了极点：喜欢撒娇是吧，今晚让你撒个够！  
俩人一前一后的进了宿舍，本来应该开始游戏的欢乐时光被曺圭贤进了浴室的关门声重重打破，李赫宰被吓得呆站在原地，但是又不知道忙内在生气，所以理所当然的以为是风吹的。傻乎乎的李赫宰还在满心期待着游戏，趁着曺圭贤洗澡的空隙，又是洗水果又是开游戏机的...等啊等啊,那人终于出来了，于是张大双臂朝人扑过去，来了一个结结实实的熊抱。“圭~圭~你...”话还没说完，就被人掐住下巴含住了嘴唇。“嘶~好疼~唔~”李赫宰不安的挣脱了曺圭贤温暖的怀里，一抬头便对上了那人很不得立马把他拆吃入腹的强烈眼神。

李赫宰脑内警铃大作，他还记得上次看到这样的眼神自己足足三天没下了床，他的普拉提老师还对他进行了亲切的问候，那时候隔着屏幕都恨不得找个洞把自己埋了。那次是因为什么来着？...撒娇？李赫宰迅速的反省，今天自己做什么了？这样的反省通常用不了多久就会有答案，因为曺圭贤是会及时算账的类型。  
“啊！”李赫宰都来不及求饶就被曺圭贤一个猛推摔在了沙发上，很显然身上的人并不想听到多余的声音。一双大手熟门熟路的向李赫宰的敏感区探去，长腿在此时也充分发挥了作用，李赫宰的腿被分开紧紧压住，形成了一个门户大开的姿势。“呜呜呜..”太羞耻了，李赫宰浑身上下像蒸熟的虾一样，眼看着自己的衣服被一件一件的扒开，到最后连一件遮羞的内裤也被扯下丢开。  
“以前不了解哥哥，今天才知道哥哥真的很喜欢撒娇呢”曺圭贤叼着李赫宰右边的乳头，撒气一般的左右拉扯着。“唔...啊哈...”，李赫宰怕疼，想抬手阻止却发现手已经被绑住无法动弹了，只能扭动身体。可坏心的人偏偏不让他好过，叼着的牙齿又收紧了一些，于是从胸口紧接而来的刺痛直接让李赫宰定在那里不敢再动，一滴生理泪水不受控制的流了下来。  
曺圭贤满意的做起了前戏，但他没有忘记今晚的目的，手里的力度也渐渐带上了愤怒。于是，李赫宰白皙的身体上不断地被留下或青或红的印记。“来，把它舔湿。”曺圭贤往李赫宰的嘴里伸入两根手指，搅弄着小舌的同时还模仿深喉时的抽插，呛得李赫宰眼睛红了一圈。  
恶作剧往往是没有止境的，抽出手指后还明晃晃的摆在李赫宰面前向他展示，并用MC的语气开口“好，接下来要用这两根手指操我们银赫了。”李赫宰被羞了个满脸通红，“求求你..别说了...好难受...”下身不受控制的往上顶，欲望得不到纾解只能汩汩的冒着清液。“啊!”紧闭的穴口突然被手指撑开，被微冷的空气刺激的不断收缩，一张一合地发出无声的邀请。不等李赫宰缓冲适应，体内的两根手指就开始疯狂地做起活塞运动，修长的手指仿佛受到了指引，没多久就深一下浅一下地朝着那处戳刺，曺圭贤看着身下人意乱情迷的表情，知道他快要到了，那只原本在揉捏乳头的手也顺势滑向阴茎堵住了李赫宰发泄的渠道。  
“哥，我们一起，”抽出手指，换成硬挺的肉棒重新插进被操得松软的小穴，一瞬间，两人都得到了满足，快感像电流一样不断刺激着神经，曺圭贤加快了顶弄的速度，啪啪的肉体拍打声中两人一起被送上了高潮。 “呀，你怎么射在里面了..”哪怕两人深陷情欲也没有忘记第二天的行程。“我帮哥弄出来。”  
于是曺圭贤又把手指伸进小穴里抠挖搅弄，无奈小穴太会撩人，弄着弄着就忘了正事，又开始了新一轮的激战。  
到最后李赫宰也不记得他们做了多少回了，只记得自己损失惨重，赔了屁股又折腰。一晚上被折腾到只能射空炮，腿也软的站不起来只能被抱着去浴室做清理，迷迷糊糊中感觉自己在床上时天已经微微亮了。  
第二天经纪人哥哥识趣的没有上楼叫人，而是打了电话示意两位该出发了。毕竟，如果看到了不该看的，也没地儿买一双没看过的眼睛呐。


End file.
